DP087: The Psyduck Stops Here!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis While traveling through a deep valley on their way to Celestic Town, Ash and his friends encounter a swarm of Psyduck in the middle of a road. Upon trying to pass them, the Psyduck start attacking them to prevent them from going through. Trying to find a way to get past them, the heroes need to get around them by figuring out the reason for being blocked off. Episode Plot The heroes are going to Celestic Town, which is not very far. The heroes spot a bunch of Psyduck, who use Confusion to push them away. Seeing force should be used, Ash orders Pikachu to charge, but the Psyduck blocked them. Brock sees the other route can be used, but Dawn does not want to, as she will miss out the Contest. So, Ash demands to pass through the Psyduck. Ash sends Turtwig, who uses Razor Leaf, but the Psyduck stop the attack with Hidden Power. Turtwig uses Bite on a Psyduck, though the other two push it away with Confusion. Ash calls Turtwig back, while Piplup wants to help. Piplup negotiates with the Psyduck, but fails, as it gets hit by their Hidden Power. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, but the Psyduck use Confusion to send the attack back. Piplup use Whirlpool, but the Psyduck use Confusion to send it back and defeat Piplup. Brock sends Croagunk, who uses Poison Sting, but the attack gets sent back by Psyduck's Confusion. Croagunk goes to use Poison Jab, but gets hit instead by Psyduck's Hidden Power. With Confusion, Croagunk is defeated. Ash sends Chimchar, who uses Flamethrower, but the Psyduck use Water Gun to overpower the attack and hit Chimchar. Team Rocket has been watching their foes' attempts and think they can do better. Meowth negotiates with the Psyduck, wanting to get a pass. He offers them to get Pikachu and they will get some food as a reward. This causes Team Rocket to blast off via Confusion. Team Rocket is hurt, but think they could be a good present for the boss. Brock sends Happiny, who attacks the Psyduck, but they stop her using Hidden Power. Happiny grabs a nearby boulder, but the boulder is too heavy and she accidentally smashes it, causing her to faint. Dawn sends Swinub, who digs, but the Psyduck use Confusion to stop it. Dawn thinks the Psyduck want to warn them of the trouble ahead. Ash thinks he might be able to see what trouble. With some time, he thinks he can see while hanging on Gliscor. So, Ash sends the latter to help them. Since there is not much air, Ash sends Staravia as well. Brock has been dressed as a dancer, thinking the Psyduck won't notice Ash with some distraction. Staravia uses Gust and Ash hangs on Gliscor. As Brock and Dawn dance, Gliscor flies. It begins to lose balance, so Staravia uses Gust to power it up. However, Gliscor does not fly straight and they crash. Ash thinks flying should be improved, but at another time and calls Gliscor back. Ash, Pikachu and Staravia scout to see what the Psyduck were guarding. Ash spots a Psyduck lake, where the Psyduck are having eggs, leaving to believe the Psyduck are protecting them. Brock is still dancing, but Dawn tells him the Psyduck are not paying attention anymore. Ash returns, though Gliscor's flying skills are not good, as they accidentally hit a Psyduck and crash. Ash tells Brock and Dawn about the eggs and thinks they should let them know they mean no harm, though does not know how to. Suddenly, Team Rocket arrives and grabs the Psyduck, so Ash sends Staravia, who uses Aerial Ace, but gets hit by a Robot arm copied Aerial Ace. Brock sends Croagunk, who uses Poison Jab. The robot arm goes to hit him with a copied Poison Jab, but Croagunk evades and pops the balloon. Jessie sends Yanmega and James sends Carnivine. Yanmega uses SonicBoom, but gets stopped by Buneary's Ice Beam. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, but gets negated by Chimchar's Flamethrower. Croagunk uses Brick Break, hitting Carnivine. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and the Psyduck use Water Gun, hitting Team Rocket's Pokémon and blasting them off. Ash tells the Psyduck they do not want to hurt them. Suddenly, another Psyduck comes and they all go to the lake. The heroes witness the Psyduck eggs hatch. The heroes go to watch closer, but the Psyduck stop them. Brock prepares some food and the Psyduck love the food. Dawn thinks the little Psyduck should be called Psyducklings. Brock thinks it is unusual they live in such a small lake, as there is a bigger one nearby. Dawn tells something bad happened, causing the Psyduck to cover their "ears". When they arrive to the other lake, they spot some Muk came in. Muk uses Sludge Bomb. Pikachu tries to reason with them, but the Muk almost attack him with another Sludge Bomb. Ash sends Buizel, Brock his Croagunk and Dawn her Ambipom. Buizel hits one with Aqua Jet. Another Muk uses Focus Punch, but Ambipom uses Double Team, so Muk hits an illusion. Ambipom hits the other one with Double Hit. The last Muk misses Croagunk and gets hit by Brick Break. The Muk use Sludge Bomb, but with Buizel's SonicBoom, Ambipom's Swift and Croagunk's Poison Sting, the Muk are hurt severely. Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasts them off. The Muk are blasted off to a lake, but a dirty one, one they are happy to be in, even finding some female Muk to live with. The Psyduck move to the lake, where they live a much happier life. Trivia *This episode is based on an event in the games. A group of Psyduck are initially blocking the route to Celestic Town but a potion provided by Cynthia cures their headaches and makes them move away. *Brock wears his outfit from Takeshi's Paradise in this episode, and music from that is used as well in the original Japanese version. *This episode marks the first and only time that Brock's Happiny got knocked out. *After it is knocked out, Dawn returns Piplup to its Poké Ball for the first time since Pruning a Passel of Pals!, in which the episode number is a reversal of this episode. Once it was returned, it didn't reappear for the rest of the episode. *Ambipom had not used Double Team since she was an Aipom, making this her first time since evolving. In addition, Ambipom hasn't used this move since The Keystone Pops!, 31 episodes earlier. *This is one of the few episodes that doesn't feature Jessie's Wobbuffet. *An earlier episode had a similar title to this episode. Both are references to the famous saying "the buck stops here". Mistakes When Dawn got her "Psyducklings" idea, Brock's hair is colored black instead of brown. Dub differences As Brock performs Takeshi's Paradise, the Takeshi's Paradise background music is removed. Gallery The heroes are being controlled DP087 2.jpg Psyduck stop Piplup's Whirlpool DP087 3.jpg Team Rocket get controlled DP087 4.jpg Brock dances DP087 5.jpg Gliscor and Ash crashed DP087 6.jpg The Psyduck are getting dragged away DP087 7.jpg Carnivine and Yanmega get hit DP087 8.jpg The eggs hatch DP087 9.jpg Pikachu tries to convince Muk DP087 10.jpg The Muk found their mates }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita